Total Drama Your Choice Redemption
by Mr. Man in the corner
Summary: This is a you choice who leaves. The new contestants in TDPI will be in. (Tried to do my best to describe their personalities) Chef, Chris, Mike's personalities, the bear, and the yeti will be here also
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to this seasons TD. This season, the audiences will choice who will be eliminated. I also added the new season Pahkitew Island with what I could find as some descriptions for others, and I also added Mike's personalities,I know that they are gone, but still, the more the marier . Just for fun for you guys, aren't you lucky. I also decided to add Fang and the Yeti and Bear. I haven't thought for a name for them so send in what you think the name should be. I also added both Ezekiel, Beast form and non.

The host will be Josh from celebrity manhunt. A man walked on stage where the other contestants where. "This season will be great, because I'm the host." He laughed as he looked at Chris. "And you're going to be a contestant." He laughed even harder at that.

"I'm only a contestant because my lawyers made me." Chris said. "They are SO dead!"

"Anyways, this is the rules and the contestants to vote for." Josh said

**Rules**

Only vote for one person, unless I tell you guys other wise

To vote, you need to be logged in. So no cheating.

Have fun

Read my other stories, OK that is not a rule but still you can read them.

If there is anything you would like to see, tell me. I will try my best to put it in this story.

I will update every 3 days. Maybe more, maybe less. Hopefully just 3.

**Contestants**

Alejandro

Amy (Twins with Samey)(TDPI)

Anne Maria

B

Bear

Beardo(TDPI)

Beth

Blaineley

Brady

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Chester (Mike's MPD)

Chef

Chris

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dave (Sarcastic)(TDPI)

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Ella (Enjoys TDWT, parodies the typical singing princess)(TDPI)

Eva

Ezekiel (Beast form)

Ezekiel (Normal)

Fang (shark)

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jasmine (TDPI)

Jo

Justin

Katie

Lighting

Leonardo (Dressed like a wizard)(TDPI)

Leshanquia

Leshawna

Lindsay

Mal (Mike's MPD)

Manitoba Smith (Mike's MPD)

Max (Takes pride in being 'evil')(TDPI)

Mike

Mr. Coconut

Noah

Owen

Rodney(TDPI)

Sadie

Sam

Samey (Twins with Amy)(TDPI)

Scarlett (Quiet)(TDPI)

Scott

Shawn(TDPI)

Sierra

Sky (TDPI)

Staci

Sugar (TDPI)

Svetlana (Mike's MPD)

Trent

Tropher (Likes Chris McLean)(TDPI)

Tyler

Vito (Mike's MPD)

Yeti

Zoey

65 people, only one can be the winner. Who will it be? You decide.

1st

2nd

3rd

4th

5th

6th

7th

8th

9th

10th

11th

12th

13th

14th

15th

16th

17th

18th

19th

20th

21st

22nd

23rd

24th

25th

26th

27th

28th

29th

30th

31st

32nd

33rd

34th

35th

36th

37th

38th

39th

40th

41st

42nd

43rd

44th

45th

46th

47th

48th

49th

50th

51st

52nd

53rd

54th

55th

56th

57th

58th

59th

60th

61st

62nd

63rd

64th

65th

**Read my other stories**

**Total Drama Hangover****- Trent's POV. His time at Gwen and Duncan's wedding with the others when the other band mates disappear. With the help of this one girl, they will have to find them. Rated M**

**Total Drama Villainous Island****- 16 Villains from different cartoons come to battle for 1,000,000 dollars. **

**The Villains**

**Bane-Batman**

**Poison Ivy-Batman**

**Shredder-TMNT**

**Cree-KND**

'**Lil Gideon-Gravity Falls**

**Lee-Ed, Edd, and Eddy**

**Katz-Courage the Cowardly dog**

**Jack Spicer-Xiaolin Showdown**

**Wuya-Xiaolin Showdown**

**Chase-Xiaolin Showdown**

**Deadpool-Marvel**

**Vickey-Fairly Odd Parents**

**Oakley-Pokémon**

**James-Pokémon**

**Jessie-Pokémon**

**Dr. Blight-Captain Planet**

**Also a friend of mine has a Teen Titan story**

**Zurrus by Zurrioth- "I am a creature of stone, as I have remained for thousands of years. My place is here; miles below the soil and far from civilization, at work recording the wrongs of humanity so that it may not be repeated. Excavating this evil so that it may be forever destroyed. And I, in pronounced faith, must continue to do so until Scath is destroyed, and my guilt is absent from my mind."**

**A back story of Trigon.**


	2. Chapter 2

TDYCR

Everyone was just going around on there normal day.

**Chris**

"I can't get this!" Chris yelled as he tossed the oatmeal given to him to the ground. "This is the only thing that they will give you." Blaineley said as Scott picked up the food. "Its better then what I would get on the farm." He chuckled as he started to eat.

**Leshawna**

"Girl, you have to tell me where you got that shirt." Leshawna said. "Sister, I got this shirt at this one store." Sugar responded. "Awesome." Leshanquia said. "Totally." Beth and Lindsay answered at the same time.

**Mike**

"Yo, Anne Maria, I've missed ya." Vito cheered as they grabbed each other and made out. "How come they get someone and I'm stuck with ya'll?" Chester asked Svetlana and Montana Smith. They just shrugged.

"This is stupid. I'm probably going to be first out." Mal said. "With that attitude you might." Courtney said as she sat next to him. "What are you doing here?" Mal asked. "No where else to go." Courtney responded.

In the distance Zoey and Mike where watching. "Dose she know that Mal likes her?" Zoey asked. "No clue," responded Mike. "We will just have to wait and see."

**Owen**

"Come dance with me Noah!" Owen said on the dance floor. "No, you would have a better chance asking the coconut." Noah pointed over to Mr. Coconut.

Izzy jumped on Owen's shoulders. "I will dance with you big O." She cheered "Whoopee" Noah sarcastically cheered.

**Somewhere else**

"Thunderbolt!" Leonardo yelled as he threw a yellow streamer at Harold. "I block your thunderbolt with my magic spell of earth!" Harold said as the streamer hit him. "His defense statics are incredible. Need to compromise." Leonardo said. "Ice blast!" He yelled "Fire shield." Said Harold. "I use the spell to turn it into a ground attack!" Leonardo yelled. "NOOOOOOO!" Harold said as he hit the floor. "I lost."

**At the gym.**

Brick, Rodney, Jo, Lighting, Eva, and Tyler. "Feel the burn!" Rodney said as he lifted the dumbbell. "_La la la la la!" _ Someone was singing outside. "What is that beautiful noise?" Rodney asked as he went outside to see Elle singing to the Yeti, Fang, Beast Ezekiel, and the Bear. "Wow, she is incredible." He smiled.

**Elsewhere**

Alejandro and Justin and Brady were having a beauty contest. "They are so dreamy." Katie said as Heather and Sadie and Sky nodded

**Some other place**

"So who is the lucky girl?" Cody asked Trent as they walked down a path. "Not telling." He chuckled. "Come on Trent, I will not tell." Cody wined. "You wouldn't, but Sierra would." They turned to see Sierra hiding it a bush. Cody shrugged his shoulders and they continued to walk. "Will you please go back out with me?" Duncan asked Gwen.

"For the last time NO!" she yelled. She walked away from him. Pushing Trent and Cody out the way. "Sorry." She said as she left. Trent walked over to Duncan. "You look like a mess." Trent said as he helped Duncan up. "I'm nothing without her." Duncan cried. "Maybe there is someone else out there. Maybe."

**On another path**

"Yay and my great, great, great, great, great, grand sister invented the wheel." Staci said. Amy and Scarlett shacked their heads. B and Beardo looked at her funny. "Yeah, that is definably the truth; we should listen to you often." Dave said sarcastically. Shawn and normal Ezekiel laughed behind him.

**At the pier**

Bridgette and Geoff where making out. "Young love." Chef said. Cameron was by the water getting a shell and looking at it. "Incredible! This shell is very rare." Tropher came up next to him. "Well Chris dose know what island is the best." Sam, Dakota, and Jasmine just looked at him.

At the sand near them DJ was walking when Max ran up and kicked sand on his shoes. "HAHAHAHA. Now you have messy shoes." Then he ran off. He ran past Dawn who was petting one of the sharks that was in the water.

"Attention everyone. Elimination Time!" Josh yelled over the loud speaker.

**At the Elimination Ceremony**

"Okay, only three people had one vote. The rest are safe." Josh said. "Only three?" Dave asked, "You must have _so many_ people reading this story."

"Shut up!" Josh screamed. "The three people are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sugar,"

"What? Who would vote for sugar mama?" Sugar yelled.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Vito,"

"Ay, what idiot would do that?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

"Get on with it!" Heather yelled.

Chris" Josh finished.

"What! Who would vote for the best host this show ever had?" Chris yelled. "Yay, yay. Now the audience will have to vote. OK people, Vito, Sugar, or Chris. Who will it be? Find out next time."

**Vote for**

Chris

Sugar

Vito

**Still in**

Alejandro

Amy (Twins with Samey) (TDPI)

Anne Maria

B

Bear

Beardo (TDPI)

Beth

Blaineley

Brady

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Chester (Mike's MPD)

Chef

Chris

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dave (Sarcastic) (TDPI)

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Ella (Enjoys TDWT, parodies the typical singing princess) (TDPI)

Eva

Ezekiel (Beast form)

Ezekiel (Normal)

Fang (shark)

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jasmine (TDPI)

Jo

Justin

Katie

Lighting

Leonardo (Dressed like a wizard) (TDPI)

Leshanquia

Leshawna

Lindsay

Mal (Mike's MPD)

Manitoba Smith (Mike's MPD)

Max (Takes pride in being 'evil') (TDPI)

Mike

Mr. Coconut

Noah

Owen

Rodney (TDPI)

Sadie

Sam

Samey (Twins with Amy) (TDPI)

Scarlett (Quiet) (TDPI)

Scott

Shawn (TDPI)

Sierra

Sky (TDPI)

Staci

Sugar (TDPI)

Svetlana (Mike's MPD)

Trent

Tropher (Likes Chris McLean) (TDPI)

Tyler

Vito (Mike's MPD)

Yeti

Zoey

**Votes:**

Chris

Sugar

Vito

**Place**

1st

2nd

3rd

4th

5th

6th

7th

8th

9th

10th

11th

12th

13th

14th

15th

16th

17th

18th

19th

20th

21st

22nd

23rd

24th

25th

26th

27th

28th

29th

30th

31st

32nd

33rd

34th

35th

36th

37th

38th

39th

40th

41st

42nd

43rd

44th

45th

46th

47th

48th

49th

50th

51st

52nd

53rd

54th

55th

56th

57th

58th

59th

60th

61st

62nd

63rd

64th

65th

That's the end of this chapter. Who will leave? Sugar mama, Sugar. Jersey rejects Vito. Or host Chris. Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA YOUR CHOICE REDEMPTION


	3. Chapter 3

TDYCR

Last time on TDYCR. Mal has a crush on Courtney, or is it the other way around? Trent is dating someone, Gwen will not take Duncan back, and Rodney fell in love with Elle. And with three people tied at bottom; either Chris Sugar or Vito will be the first one leaving. Who will it be, find out right now on

Total Drama Your Choice Redemption!

**With Vito**

Vito was making out with Anne Maria. "Hey babe," Anne Maria said, "Do ya think ya going to be gone?" She asked. "Nah, sugar lumps. Everyone loves Vito!" He cheered.

**With Chris**

Chris was with Blaineley and Chef. "Why would anyone want to vote me off?" He asked. "Maybe because you are a horrible person?" Blaineley responded. "HAHAHHA!" Chef laughed.

**With Sugar**

Sugar was with Jasmin, Leshawna and Leshanquia. "Why would they vote sugar mama out? They don't even know me!" Sugar said. "Well honey," Leshawna stated. "They are afraid about how you will turn out. Plus this author doesn't know much about the new contestants to write anything about them."

**Somewhere in the forest**

'_Oh my heart just wants to beat for my one true love'_

Ella sang as the creatures watched her. Rodney was hiding behind a tree. "How can I tell her how I feel? She most likely doesn't even know me." He sighed. Just then Svetlana jumped down from the tree. "What you are doing?" She asked. "Shhhh!" Rodney yelled as he grabbed her. Svetlana realized what was going on. "You like her, yet you don't know how to say it." She grinned. "How did you know?" Rodney asked. "Girls touch. We always know." She smiled as she walked off.

**At the cliff**

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Courtney asked as Zoey, Mike, Montana, and Mal were about to jump. "Perfectly, I would do this in my sleep!" Montana Smith said as he jumps off. "I-I can't" Courtney said as she started to walk back down. She was stopped by a hand. "Come on, I will jump with you." Mal said. "How can I trust you, your evil." Courtney responded. "Well last time I checked, you liked the bad boys." Mal laughed as he grabbed her and jumped off the cliff with her.

**Somewhere deep in the forest**

Trent was sitting by the tree with his girlfriend. "When do you think we should tell them?" He asked. She pondered for a little bit. "Let's wait till the time is right." She smiled. "Ok," Trent said as the made a quick kiss and walked their separate ways.

Trent was about to the cabins when Cody popped up. "So who is she?" He asked. "You will find out when she wants to reveal about our relationship." Trent smiled as he walked pass Gwen. "What's up with him?" She asked. "He has a new girlfriend and he is keeping it a secret." Cody responded.

"Well, let's go try to find out who it is." Gwen smiled. "I know some people that would help us." "Like who?" Cody asked. "Cameron, he can solve anything." They both nodded their heads and went to get Cameron.

**Cafeteria**

Max was sitting on a stool to watch his next victim. Scarlett sat down on the stool that Max wanted and a fart noise sprung up. Scarlett blushed a new shade of red and ran out the room. Max fell on the floor laughing, someone walked up to him. "You think that's the best? In my day, that was a level one out of 200 pranks. Lucky for you, you're looking at the master." Chester said as he helped Max up. "Let's do some damage."

**At the ceremony form yesterday**

Geoff was still making out with Bridgette. "Man, I can't believe we haven't moved from this spot since yesterday." Geoff smiled. "Maybe we should go for the record." Bridgette smiled back.

Across from them was Leonardo lifting himself up. "Let's go Harold. XIAOLAN SHOWDOWN!" He yelled as he charged Harold. Harold charged back. "Fist of Tebegon!" Leonardo yelled as he threw a punch at Harold. "Two-ton Tunic!" Harold yelled back as Leonardo went to the floor. "You lost." Harold smiled

Tyler was walking down a path when he ran into Lindsay. "Hey Linds, how's things?" He asked. "Good, I'm just about to go see Tyler." She smiled as she ran off. "But, I'm Tyler." Tyler whimpered. His curiosity got the better of him as he followed her to the beach where he saw Lindsay making out with the normal Ezekiel. "It's good to be with you Tyler." Lindsay smiled as she rest her head on his chest. "Yo, it's good to be me, ya."

Near them Heather was getting a tan. Alejandro was next to her. And Justin next to him. "This is great." Justin smiled at Beth, Amy, Samey, Katie, and Sadie who were watching.

Dawn was talking with Sky about the animals around here as DJ was petting his rabbit.

Next to them, Scott had just got up from the rock he was at. "That was a nice nap." He proclaimed as he walked away, past Sierra who was listening to Staci blab about her family. Beside them were Tropher, Dave, Mr. Coconut, Beardo, and Shawn. "Man, I can't wait for this new season to begin. Chris will be an amazing host." Tropher smiled. "Yeah, looking at the contestants," Dave pointed to Beardo, "This is going to be _so easy._"

**At the gym**

Sam walked in with Dakota and Brady. He was stopped by Lighting, Eva, Brick, Jo, and Duncan. "Why are you here, brat?" Jo asked. "Dakota said I need to get fit, so I'm going to do my best with my new fitness trainer, Brady." He pointed over to Brady as he waved. "Sha- what?" Lighting screamed. "You sha-think that you can be as good as sha-Lighting?" Lighting picked Sam up by his shirt. "Calm down Lighting." Brick said as Lighting dropped him. "This isn't sha-over."

Outside of the gym was Noah trying to read. Izzy and Owen ran over to him. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "Izzy brought you a bee hive!" She cheered as she tossed the hive at him. "AHHHHH!" Noah screamed as the bees attacked him.

"ALL CAMPERS, TIME TO SEE WHO THE FIRST LOSER IS!" The announcer cheered. Everyone started to head to the ceremony.

**At the Elimination Ceremony**

"Ok Sugar, Chris, and Vito." Josh said "One of you will be leaving. But first, let my Co-host come and give me the envelope. Billy! That's you."

Billy the intern walked on stage in a pink dress with an envelope. "Why did I agree to this." He asked as he handed the envelope to Josh. "The first person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

Sugar."

"Yes!" Sugar cheered. "Sugar-mama is going to be staying for another chapter!"

"The last person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris"

"WHAT!" Vito yelled as he was grabbed by Billy. "HOW AM I OUT?! EVERYONE LOVES ME,YO!" "Don't care, you had the most votes." Josh said as Billy dragged Vito to the dock. Then his phone ranged. "What do you mean that we don't have an elimination device yet? Decide one?" Josh hanged up the phone.

"Well, audience, what do you want for the elimination? Who do you want out next time? Vote to see. On TOTAL DRAMA YOUR CHOICE REDEMPTION!"

**Votes:**

Vito-5

Sugar-1

Chris-4

**Still in**

Alejandro

Amy (Twins with Samey) (TDPI)

Anne Maria

B

Bear

Beardo (TDPI)

Beth

Blaineley

Brady

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Chester (Mike's MPD)

Chef

Chris

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dave (Sarcastic) (TDPI)

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Ella (Enjoys TDWT, parodies the typical singing princess) (TDPI)

Eva

Ezekiel (Beast form)

Ezekiel (Normal)

Fang (shark)

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jasmine (TDPI)

Jo

Justin

Katie

Lighting

Leonardo (Dressed like a wizard) (TDPI)

Leshanquia

Leshawna

Lindsay

Mal (Mike's MPD)

Manitoba Smith (Mike's MPD)

Max (Takes pride in being 'evil') (TDPI)

Mike

Mr. Coconut

Noah

Owen

Rodney (TDPI)

Sadie

Sam

Samey (Twins with Amy) (TDPI)

Scarlett (Quiet) (TDPI)

Scott

Shawn (TDPI)

Sierra

Sky (TDPI)

Staci

Sugar (TDPI)

Svetlana (Mike's MPD)

Trent

Tropher (Likes Chris McLean) (TDPI)

Tyler

Yeti

Zoey

**Place**

1st

2nd

3rd

4th

5th

6th

7th

8th

9th

10th

11th

12th

13th

14th

15th

16th

17th

18th

19th

20th

21st

22nd

23rd

24th

25th

26th

27th

28th

29th

30th

31st

32nd

33rd

34th

35th

36th

37th

38th

39th

40th

41st

42nd

43rd

44th

45th

46th

47th

48th

49th

50th

51st

52nd

53rd

54th

55th

56th

57th

58th

59th

60th

61st

62nd

63rd

64th

65th- Vito

PM me who you want out next. Also I need a name for the Yeti and the Bear. If you guys can't think of one, then I would have to make my own. And they will be bad.

Read my other stories

**Total Villainous Island-** 16 villains compete for 1,000,000 dollars

Comments:

Interesting story the concept of all villains really pushes the "who can you trust" aspect of Total Drama. I can't wait for more

**Total Hangover-** With the band missing, it is up to Trent and friends to find them before Cody's wedding

Comments:

Poor Trent, I think that this story is very good.


	4. Chapter 4

TDYCR

Everyone was waiting at the docks when the elimination device came by. "Introducing the Cannon of Losers!" Billy said as they placed the cannon down. Vito climbed into it. "Bye babe." He said while holding Anne Maria's hand. "I'll win for ya."

Vito crawled to the back of the cannon. "Let's roll!" The cannon fired and he flew off.

Anne Maria fell to the floor crying. Lighting, being the only one who stayed. Helped her up. "It's sha-Ok." Lighting said as she smiled and they walked back to the cabins.

Geoff and Bridgette were making out non-stop, Ezekiel and Lindsay walked up to them. "What are you guys doing?" Lindsay asked. They stopped for a brief second. "We are trying to go for the world's longest kiss." Bridgette said as they went back to kissing. "Ay,yo, Linds. We should try to beat them." Ezekiel said. "Of course we should Tyler!" Lindsay grabbed Ezekiel and brought him into a kiss. Tyler was by them, "But, I'm Tyler." He said as a tear rolled down his face.

**At the cafeteria**

Owen was eating all the food when a cricket fell out of his mashed potatoes. "AHHHH!" he screamed as Chester and Max laughed at the other table. The prank went too far when Owen fell backwards and rolled out the cafeteria. HE continued to roll until he was near Scarlett. She turned but it was too late, Owen was about to hit her when…

Scarlett flew to the ground. She looked up at her savior. All she could see was the silhouette of her savior. "Alright, miss?" He asked. Scarlett rubbed her eyes to adjusted herself. She nodded her head 'yes'. "You don't talk much, do you?" He asked. Scarlett finally saw who she was talking to. Manitoba Smith.

**In the woods**

Trent was walking by himself. "I know you guys are following me." He smiled as Gwen, Cody, and Cameron walked out of a bush. "You too Duncan." Duncan soon walked out as well. "How did you know?" He asked. "My girlfriend taught me." He smiled as they all walked on. "I think it is time for you guys to meet her." Trent said as they turned the corner and saw..

**Somewhere else**

Elle was walking with the creatures, "This is so great." She said as she petted beast form Ezekiel. He stuck his tongue out and repeatedly hit his foot on the ground. They soon walked past Rodney and Svetlana, "Go and get her." Svetlana said as Rodney walked up to her. "Hey," He said. "Hey, you are from the new season like me, right?" Elle asked. "Yeah-" Rodney said. "Great, it will be fun going to compete against you." She smiled and walked off. Svetlana walked next to Rodney, "Ouchy."

**Near the cliff**

"I will save the royal princess." Harold said as he got in a fighting position. "No, I will." Leonardo responded as he did the same thing. Leshawna, Sugar, Jasmine, and Leshanquia where watching them. "So, Sugar. Glad that you are safe?" Jasmine asked. "Yeah, doubt that it will happen again." They laughed."

"Will you please forgive me?" Mal said, "I'm not your evil. You made me lose." Courtney said. "I'm never going to trust you again!" She started to walk away. Mal ran up and grabbed her. "Just look at me and say that." Courtney just shuddered with words.

Mike and Zoey were watching from afar. "This is getting bad." Mike said, he was about to go after them when Zoey stopped them. "Let them solve their own problems."

**Cabins**

"This is the worst bed I have ever slept in." Chris complained. "Chris is right, like always, we need better stuff." Tropher responded. "It is better then no bed." Chef said. "I have to agree with Chris on this. We need better living conditions." Blaineley said.

Scott was with Sierra and Staci, "Can I please punch you!" He said as he walked away past Dave, "Of course you can. I will take it as an honor." Shawn, Amy, and Samey laughed behind him.

**At the Beach**

"Come on, Sam. You just started." Izzy said while riding Fang chasing Dakota, B, Beardo, and Sam. "Why are you guys joining me?" He asked. "Hate to see you run by yourself." Dakota said as B and Beardo nodded. "Thanks guys."

They ran past Alejandro and Brady who were facing Justin and Brick in a game of volleyball. Jo, Eva, Sky, Katie, Sadie, Beth, and Mr. Coconut were watching from the sidelines. "Brick is mine." Eva and Jo said at the same time. They kept arguing as the game continued.

"EVERYONE TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY!" Billy yelled over the loud speakers.

**At the Elimination Ceremony**

Everyone finally showed up. They waited until Josh walked out.

Josh stood in front of the contestants. "Only four people with votes." Josh said as Dave laughed. "You must have the _best _'your choice of who leaves' story." Everyone else laughed. "Shut up!" Josh yelled. Billy walked over to Dave and slapped him. "Nothing in my contract says I can't do that."

"Ok the 4 people are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris,"

"Again?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

Sugar,"

"Why do they want Sugar-mama out so bad?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Staci,"

"They only voted for me because my Great, Great granduncle invented voting."

And…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sasquatchankawa. (Yeti)

He just looked at Josh with a weird face. "Only one person had the most votes, and that is…

( Chris, Sasquatchankawa, Sugar, and Staci)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sugar."

"WHAT? WHY?" Josh just shrugged as she walked to the cannon of losers. "Any last words?" Josh asked. "Yeah, I can't wait to win this season of TDPI." She smiled as the cannon fired

**Votes:**

Chris-1

Staci-1

Sugar-2

Yeti-1

**Contestants**

Alejandro

Amy (Twins with Samey) (TDPI)

Anne Maria

B

Beardo (TDPI)

Beth

Blaineley

Brady

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Chester (Mike's MPD)

Chef

Chris

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dave (Sarcastic) (TDPI)

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Ella (Enjoys TDWT, parodies the typical singing princess) (TDPI)

Eva

Ezekiel (Beast form)

Ezekiel (Normal)

Fang (shark)

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jasmine (TDPI)

Jo

Justin

Katie

Lighting

Leonardo (Dressed like a wizard) (TDPI)

Leshanquia

Leshawna

Lindsay

Mal (Mike's MPD)

Manitoba Smith (Mike's MPD)

Max (Takes pride in being 'evil') (TDPI)

Mike

Molotov (Bear)

Mr. Coconut

Noah

Owen

Rodney (TDPI)

Sadie

Sam

Samey (Twins with Amy) (TDPI)

Sasquatchanakwa (Yeti)

Scarlett (Quiet) (TDPI)

Scott

Shawn (TDPI)

Sierra

Sky (TDPI)

Staci

Svetlana (Mike's MPD)

Trent

Tropher (Likes Chris McLean) (TDPI)

Tyler

Zoey

**Place**

1st

2nd

3rd

4th

5th

6th

7th

8th

9th

10th

11th

12th

13th

14th

15th

16th

17th

18th

19th

20th

21st

22nd

23rd

24th

25th

26th

27th

28th

29th

30th

31st

32nd

33rd

34th

35th

36th

37th

38th

39th

40th

41st

42nd

43rd

44th

45th

46th

47th

48th

49th

50th

51st

52nd

53rd

54th

55th

56th

57th

58th

59th

60th

61st

62nd

63rd

64th-Sugar

65th- Vito

Who is Trent's girlfriend? Did Scarlett find love in Manitoba? Will Sam's fitness program work? Will Brick be with Jo or Eva? Will Tyler get Lindsay back? Will I ever get more views on this story? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA YOUR CHOICE REDEMPTION!

**Read my other stories**

**Total Drama Hangover- **Trent and a girl needs to find Justin, Harold, and Cody. But with Trent just being released from jail, a lot has changed over time.

**Total Villainous Island-** A total drama but with only cartoon villains


	5. Chapter 5

TDYCR

Ok some people have been asking about Dakotaziod, so I had to add her in late. If there is any couples that you want to see, tell me. I will try my best to make them happen. So far I got Courtney X Mal, Scarlett X Manitoba Smith, and Trent X ?

Jasmine, Leshawna, and Leshanquia were by the beach. "Hate that Sugar got out so early." Leshawna said. "We need to do something about it." Jasmine said. "What can we do? The audience decides who they want out." Leshanquia said.

Near them, Ezekiel was kissing with Lindsay with Geoff and Bridgette near them. They all stopped for a second. "Lindsay, I'm surprised that you dumped Tyler for Ezekiel." Bridgette said. "I didn't," Lindsay said, "This is Tyler."

Bridgette and Geoff looked at each other with a confused look. Then they started to kiss again. Near by, Mal and Courtney were arguing. "I can't believe you." Courtney yelled. "When I trust you, you just stabbed me in the back!" "I'm sorry!" Mal screamed back, "It is me, I do these things because that is how I was raised." Courtney just looked at him. "Just leave me alone." She started to walk off when Mal ran to her, grabbed her, and placed his lips on hers. It lasted for a couple seconds when they parted. Courtney just looked at him and ran the other direction.

**At the Cabins**

Noah was walking to the cabins, there was someone there he wanted to meet. He wanted to ask a girl out. He finally got to the cabins to see the girl he likes. Dawn walked into the boys side of the cabins, Noah followed.

He got to the door when he heard some people talking. He looked inside, on one bed, Gwen and Cody were talking to the others, Duncan and Cameron on another, and on the last bed, Trent and Dawn. Dawn was sitting in Trent's lap. They were all laughing. "I can't believe that you guys started to date during the all-stars season." Gwen said. "Yeah, she understood what I went through, we started to hang out then we started to date. She was afraid of what people thought, after a while she warmed up with you guys." Trent said.

"I know that I can trust you, you haven't done as much harm as others have done, and what harm you have, and you've made up." Dawn looked over at Duncan and smiled. Noah was outside watching them, "No!" he yelled as he ran away.

He ran past Manitoba who just gave a rose to Scarlett, she blushed and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Svetlana walked up to them, "Manitoba, I need your help trying to get this boy a girlfriend." Manitoba looked at Scarlett, she nodded and Manitoba walked off with Svetlana.

They walked over to Rodney, Ella was singing to the animals again. "She is so sweet." Rodney said from afar. Svetlana and Manitoba walked up to him. "This is the plan." Svetlana said as they all got in a huddle.

**At the Gym**

"He is going to be mine!" Eva said as she lifted the dumbbell. "He likes me more." Jo responded as she lifted twice the size of what Eva lifted. Brick walked past them, "Hey girls." He said as he walked to the treadmill.

Next to Brick was Izzy who was watching Sam work out. "Ok, three more." She said as Dakota and Dakotaziod watched as Sam struggled to get his neck over the push up bar. "You got this Sammy!" Dakota said.

Near them Lighting was bench pressing with Anne Maria next to him. "So are you sha- sad about Vito leaving?" Lighting asked. "Vito? Who's Vito." Anne Maria smiled.

Next to them, Tyler was at the weight machine. "I can't believe Ezekiel would do a horrific thing like that, he should go home. With pain." He walked out of the gym.

Outside of the gym, Fang was attacking Scott once again. "Hey," someone yelled. "Get away from him!" A girl ran over to Fang and pushed him off the cliff they were near. "Are you Ok?" the girl asked. "yeah, I'm good." Scott said as he turned to see who got Fang away from him. It was…

"CAMPERS REPORT FOR THE ELIMINATION" Billy yelled over the loud speaker.

**At the elimination ceremony**

Noah was glaring at Trent, Tyler was glaring at Ezekiel, Eva was glaring at Jo, Fang was glaring at Scott, and Courtney was glaring at Mal.

Josh walked on staged, "Ok, only a couple of people got votes. So,

Alejandro, Amy, Anne Maria, B, Beardo, Beth, Blaineley, Brady, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dakotaziod, Dave, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Fang, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, Katie, Lighting, Leonardo, Leshanquia, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mal, Manitoba Smith, Max, Mike, Molotov, Mr. Coconut, Noah, Rodney, Sadie, Sam, Samey, Sasquatchanakwa, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Staci, Svetlana, Trent, Tyler, and Zoey. You all are safe." Josh said as he took a breath.

"Wow, so many safe, what's that, 3 people that got votes?" Dave asked. "No!" Josh responded "6 people." The last five people, Beast and Normal Ezekiel, Chester, Owen, Chris, and Tropher, were left standing there. "What? Why do I have votes?" Ezekiel said as he grabbed Lindsay. "Dang nabbit!" Chester yelled, "I thought I wasn't going to get any votes for a while." Beast Ezekiel just growled. "Who would vote for me?" Owen asked. "Why would anyone try to vote off Chris's number one fan?" Tropher asked as well. "Forget about you, who would vote for me?" Chris asked.

"Who cares," Josh said. "My contract says that I can't say who voted for whom. All I can say is that one person had 2 votes while everyone else had only one." Everyone looked at the other person, fear on their faces. "When I call your name, you are safe…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Beast Ezekiel."

Beast Ezekiel did a backflip and howled at the moon.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

Chester."

"Dang right, I'm safe."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris"

"Safe again, you can't just get rid of me 'fans'."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen."

Owen let out a sigh of relief. "Tropher and Ezekiel, the person leaving is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

Ezekiel."

"What! How am I out, ya?" He questioned. "Why are you calling him Ezekiel? His name is Tyler." Lindsay said. "No, Lindsay. I'm Tyler." The real Tyler told her. Lindsay looked at them both for a while. "There are too many Tyler's. I need a break from all of this." She said as she walked to the cabins.

Ezekiel walked to the Cannon of Losers. "Any last words?" Josh asked. "Yeah, when Tyler gets eliminated. I will get him!" Ezekiel screamed as he was fired from the cannon

**Votes:**

Beast Ezekiel-1

Chester-1

Chris-1

Normal Ezekiel-2

Owen-1

Tropher-1

**Contestants**

Alejandro

Amy (Twins with Samey) (TDPI)

Anne Maria

B

Beardo (TDPI)

Beth

Blaineley

Brady

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Chester (Mike's MPD)

Chef

Chris

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dakotaziod

Dave (Sarcastic) (TDPI)

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Ella (Enjoys TDWT, parodies the typical singing princess) (TDPI)

Eva

Ezekiel (Beast form)

Fang (shark)

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jasmine (TDPI)

Jo

Justin

Katie

Lighting

Leonardo (Dressed like a wizard) (TDPI)

Leshanquia

Leshawna

Lindsay

Mal (Mike's MPD)

Manitoba Smith (Mike's MPD)

Max (Takes pride in being 'evil') (TDPI)

Mike

Molotov (Bear)

Mr. Coconut

Noah

Owen

Rodney (TDPI)

Sadie

Sam

Samey (Twins with Amy) (TDPI)

Sasquatchanakwa (Yeti)

Scarlett (Quiet) (TDPI)

Scott

Shawn (TDPI)

Sierra

Sky (TDPI)

Staci

Svetlana (Mike's MPD)

Trent

Tropher (Likes Chris McLean) (TDPI)

Tyler

Zoey

**Place**

1st

2nd

3rd

4th

5th

6th

7th

8th

9th

10th

11th

12th

13th

14th

15th

16th

17th

18th

19th

20th

21st

22nd

23rd

24th

25th

26th

27th

28th

29th

30th

31st

32nd

33rd

34th

35th

36th

37th

38th

39th

40th

41st

42nd

43rd

44th

45th

46th

47th

48th

49th

50th

51st

52nd

53rd

54th

55th

56th

57th

58th

59th

60th

61st

62nd

63rd-

64th- Normal Ezekiel

65th- Sugar

66th- Vito

Another one bites the dust. Will Brick be with Eva or Jo? Will Noah try to take revenge on Trent for dating the girl he likes? Will Scott finally get over his fear of Fang? Will Tyler get back together with Lindsay? Will Courtney forgive Mal? Will I get more reviews on this story? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA YOUR CHOICE REDEMPTION!

I'm going to update every morning, Atlantic Time zone. Unless I have something to do. Unlikely, but you can never count on anything.

So what do you think about the Trent and Dawn? I saw a couple stories about them and they were pretty good. Trent was in pain after Gwen's breakup. Dawn, being the moon girl, understood his pain and could help them.

Read my other stories

Total Drama Hangover

Total Villainous Island


	6. Chapter 6

TDYCR

Everyone was still at the elimination ceremony. "Before you leave, I have some secrets that I would like to share with all of you." Billy said as everyone looked at him.

"Eva and Jo have been fighting over Brick, Trent is dating Dawn and Noah is jealous, Rodney has been trying to get Ella's attention, Katie saved Scott's life and they are now dating, Manitoba has been dating Scarlett, Mal kissed Courtney and she left him, and Duncan is a cry baby who cries for Gwen each and every night when no one is watching." Bill said as everyone started to act up. "It is for the ratings, baby!" Billy said as he walked off.

Brick looked at Eva and Jo, "You guys have?" He asked

A couple people went to congratulate Trent with dating Dawn, while Dawn walked over to Noah. "There is a main reason why I'm not dating you," Dawn said, "Your aura is awful. You had very little friends, made fun of the others, and took lots of things for granted."

Ella looked over at Rodney and ran into the woods with the other creatures, Svetlana walked up to Rodney, "Go get her." Rodney ran off after her. In to the woods, he ran into beast Ezekiel. He looked at Rodney and shacked his head and pointed into the other direction.

Sadie walked over to Scott and Katie. "How could you guys date and not tell me?" She ran off crying.

Gwen looked at Duncan who ran off into the cabins. While Mal and Courtney walked their separate ways. "Enough trying to be good. I'm going full out evil again." He laughed as he walked deeper into the woods.

He was almost off when he heard the announcement

"ELIMINATION TIME, EVERYONE SHOW UP!" Bill yelled across the intercom.

**At the Elimination Ceremony**

Josh stood in front of everyone. He saw the anger some had in their eyes. "Billy, did you have anything to do with this?" He asked the co-host. "Maybe." They both laughed.

"Anyways, I have good news and bad news." He said. "we got more votes, eight people in total got votes." Josh said, "Than what's the good news?" Dave asked. "The 'good news' is that the eight people tied with votes. And better news, you are one of them!" Josh laughed.

"WHAT!" Dave asked in a shocking voice. "The other seven are….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Blaineley,"

"Who would dare vote for me?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris,"

"Again?! Who hates me?" Chris turned around to see everyone with their hands up.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lighting,"

"Sha-What?!" Lighting screamed. Anne Maria broke out into tears. "Everyone I date loses."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Max,"

"What?! I haven't really done any evil activities yet."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mal,"

"Just when I decide to become evil again."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mr. Coconut,"

Mr. Coconut just fell over on its side. "And…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

Scott."

"What!" Him and Katie yelled simultaneously. "Who would vote for me?" Scott questioned.

"Don't know, don't care. All eight of you have 1 vote, and…

…

…

…

Triple Elimination!" Everyone looked at Josh confused. "The audience will have to choice THREE PEOPLE FROM THESE EIGHT TO BE ELIMINATED!"

**Votes:**

Blaineley-1

Chris-1

Dave-1

Lighting-1

Mal-1

Max-1

Mr. Coconut-1

Scott-1

**Contestants**

Alejandro

Amy (Twins with Samey) (TDPI)

Anne Maria

B

Beardo (TDPI)

Beth

Blaineley

Brady

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Chester (Mike's MPD)

Chef

Chris

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dakotaziod

Dave (Sarcastic) (TDPI)

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Ella (Enjoys TDWT, parodies the typical singing princess) (TDPI)

Eva

Ezekiel (Beast form)

Fang (shark)

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jasmine (TDPI)

Jo

Justin

Katie

Lighting

Leonardo (Dressed like a wizard) (TDPI)

Leshanquia

Leshawna

Lindsay

Mal (Mike's MPD)

Manitoba Smith (Mike's MPD)

Max (Takes pride in being 'evil') (TDPI)

Mike

Molotov (Bear)

Mr. Coconut

Noah

Owen

Rodney (TDPI)

Sadie

Sam

Samey (Twins with Amy) (TDPI)

Sasquatchanakwa (Yeti)

Scarlett (Quiet) (TDPI)

Scott

Shawn (TDPI)

Sierra

Sky (TDPI)

Staci

Svetlana (Mike's MPD)

Trent

Tropher (Likes Chris McLean) (TDPI)

Tyler

Zoey

**Place**

1st

2nd

3rd

4th

5th

6th

7th

8th

9th

10th

11th

12th

13th

14th

15th

16th

17th

18th

19th

20th

21st

22nd

23rd

24th

25th

26th

27th

28th

29th

30th

31st

32nd

33rd

34th

35th

36th

37th

38th

39th

40th

41st

42nd

43rd

44th

45th

46th

47th

48th

49th

50th

51st

52nd

53rd

54th

55th

56th

57th

58th

59th

60th

61st

62nd

63rd-

64th- Normal Ezekiel

65th- Sugar

66th- Vito

**Vote for 3 of these:**

Blaineley

Chris

Dave

Lighting

Mal

Max

Mr. Coconut

Scott

I know that this was a short chapter. I was busy all day and couldn't work on this chapter much. Which three do you guys think will be out? I wanted to add all of the drama for more drama, THANKS BILLY! Also, Iluvmeat, I'm sorry that your caps lock is broken. I thought you where really mad about Mr. Coconut making it past Sugar, Vito, and Ezekiel.

**Read my other stories**

Total Drama Hangover

Total Drama Villainous Island


	7. Chapter 7

TDYCR

**Scott**

Scott was sitting with Katie, "I'm not sure if I will be safe or not." He said in a worried tone. "I know, I'm just afraid for Sadie. I haven't seen her since last night." Katie said

**Blaineley and Chris**

"If I get out, then I'm going to live life like how it was suppose to be," Chris said, "high fashion." Blaineley looked at him. "Same here." Chef just laughed. "You two are made for each other." Both Chris and Blaineley looked at each other, "NO!" the y screamed as they blushed.

**Max**

"No way am I going to get out. Everyone loves my pranks." Max said as he and Chester put a trip wire on the steps of the cabins. Beardo walked out and tripped on it. "HAHAHAHA!" Chester and Max laughed.

**Mal**

"Your not worried about me being out?" Mal asked. "Nope." Courtney responded. Mal grabbed her and stared into her eyes, "Can you just go and think about it." He pleaded. She struggled and got loose, and she ran into the woods.

**Lighting**

Anne Maria was crying on the steps to the beach. Lighting walked up to her. "What's sha-wrong?" He asked. "Everyone I date gets out." She cried. "There is sha-no way that I would be sha-out." Lighting said. Near them Noah, Izzy, Owen, and Mr. Coconut were on the beach. "Mr. Coconut, how do you feel that you might get eliminated?" Owen asked, there wasn't an answer from him. "It will be a difficult time getting an answer from him." Noah said.

"TIME TO SEE OUR NEWEST LOSERS!" Billy yelled over the intercom.

**At the Elimination Ceremony**

"As you know, these eight people," Josh pointed to Scott, Mr. Coconut, Max, Mal, Lighting, Dave, Chris, and Blaineley. "Three of you guys will be leaving." They all looked at each other. "The first person leaving with 6 votes is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris."

"WHAT! WHY AM I OUT? I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" Chris screamed as Billy dragged him to the Cannon of Losers. "Any last words?" Billy asked as he shot Chris in the air. "I didn't want to hear them."

"The next 2 people are safe…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott and Dave."

Scott grabbed Katie and brought her into a kiss. "Wow, at least some people like me." Dave said. "Each of you guys had 2 votes." Josh said.

"The last three that are safe with 3 votes each is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lighting,"

Lighting grabbed Anne Maria, "Looks like that sha-curse was wrong."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mr. Coconut."

He did nothing as Mal, Blaineley, and Max started to look nervous. "The last person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mal."

"Yes!" Mal cheered as Courtney ran up and kissed him. Mal looked at her shocked, "I thought it over." She smiled as they shared another kiss.

"Blaineley, Max. You are both eliminated with 5 votes each." Josh said. "Follow Billy to the Cannon of Losers."

Blaineley and Max walked over to the Cannon. "Whose first?" Billy asked. Max and Blaineley looked at each other, "Fine, lets just get this over with." Blaineley said as she got in the Cannon. "Any last words?" Billy asked, "Yeah, Chef, I hate your guts!" She screamed as she rocketed off. Max hopped into the cannon next. "Blast off!" He screamed as Billy fired.

The camera zoomed back to Josh who was on the phone. "Ok," he hung up. "That was the producers, they wanted a double elimination next, because the ratings for that triple were through the roof!" He laughed.

"Who is going to get out next? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA YOUR CHOICE REDEMTION!

**Votes:**

Blaineley-5

Chris-6

Dave-2

Lighting-3

Mal-4

Max-5

Mr. Coconut-4

Scott-2

**Contestants**

Alejandro

Amy (Twins with Samey) (TDPI)

Anne Maria

B

Beardo (TDPI)

Beth

Blaineley

Brady

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Chester (Mike's MPD)

Chef

Chris

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dakotaziod

Dave (Sarcastic) (TDPI)

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Ella (Enjoys TDWT, parodies the typical singing princess) (TDPI)

Eva

Ezekiel (Beast form)

Fang (shark)

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jasmine (TDPI)

Jo

Justin

Katie

Lighting

Leonardo (Dressed like a wizard) (TDPI)

Leshanquia

Leshawna

Lindsay

Mal (Mike's MPD)

Manitoba Smith (Mike's MPD)

Max (Takes pride in being 'evil') (TDPI)

Mike

Molotov (Bear)

Mr. Coconut

Noah

Owen

Rodney (TDPI)

Sadie

Sam

Samey (Twins with Amy) (TDPI)

Sasquatchanakwa (Yeti)

Scarlett (Quiet) (TDPI)

Scott

Shawn (TDPI)

Sierra

Sky (TDPI)

Staci

Svetlana (Mike's MPD)

Trent

Tropher (Likes Chris McLean) (TDPI)

Tyler

Zoey

**Place**

1st

2nd

3rd

4th

5th

6th

7th

8th

9th

10th

11th

12th

13th

14th

15th

16th

17th

18th

19th

20th

21st

22nd

23rd

24th

25th

26th

27th

28th

29th

30th

31st

32nd

33rd

34th

35th

36th

37th

38th

39th

40th

41st

42nd

43rd

44th

45th

46th

47th

48th

49th

50th

51st

52nd

53rd

54th

55th

56th

57th

58th

59th

60th

61st- Max/ Blaineley

62nd- Blaineley/ Max

63rd- Chris

64th- Normal Ezekiel

65th- Sugar

66th- Vito

Double elimination. Who is going home. Vote to choice. I got a new poll on my channel. Who should Brick be with, Eva or Jo. Place in your votes to see. Some people started to ask about the plant, Larry, well I have plans for him. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Read my other stories

Total Drama Hangover

Total Drama Villainous Island


	8. Chapter 8

TDYCR

**I'm sorry, I haven' had much time so I'm just going to have to jump into the elimination center. Sorry viewers. Blame work, exams, internet connections (Big one), me, my computer, etc.**

**At the elimination ceremony**

"Ok, only nine people had votes this round." Josh said as Billy handed him an envelope. Josh opened it and read it. "This isn't the votes?" He questioned. He re-read it and screamed. "What is it?" Owen asked.

"This envelope is from the T.V show that I was trying out for; I'm going to be the next person on the Walking Dead!" Josh cheered as he ran away from the group, "What about the competition?" Billy asked.

"Your host now!" Josh said as he jumped on the old boat of losers and drove off. "But, who's the co-host?" Billy asked as someone walked out of the shadows near him. Billy and the contestants looked at him, "AHHH!" The screamed as Larry the plant laughed. He handed Billy the envelope of the votes.

"Ok for this double elimination, only 9 people had votes." Billy announced. "They are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Amy,"

"What!?" Amy screamed as Samey cheered, "Yes!"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Billy said, "You're on the bottom as well." He laughed.

"Next,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn,"

Dawn looked wide eyed and hugged Trent, "It's ok, you will be safe, I promise." He soothed her.

"Next,

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

..

..

Beardo,"

Beardo just looked at Billy, "Audience choice. Next,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria and Sierra,"

"Why would any 'ne vote me out?" She questioned

Sierra just grabbed Cody, "Hold me."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mr. Coconut and Sadie,"

Mr. Coconut fell over and Sadie grabbed Katie, "They can't make me go!" She screamed. "You're not out Sadie, just on the bottom." Noah explained. "Noah's right, you're safe as well as…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn."

"Yes!" Trent cheered as they shared a kiss.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sierra,"

"YES!" She cheered as she grabbed Cody,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mr. Coconut," He didn't do any thing. "The last person safe is…

(Anne Maria, Amy, Samey)

…

…

….

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria. Samey and Amy, you two are out."

The two twins stared at each other while Anne Maria was making out with Lighting. The twins walked over to the cannon. "Any last words?" Billy said as he fired. "I didn't think so," He laughed as he walked off.

Who will be out next vote to see, on TOTAL DRAMA YOUR CHOICE REDEMPTION!

**Votes:**

Amy-3

Anne Maria-2

Beardo-1

Dawn-1

Mr. Coconut-1

Sadie-1

Samey-3

Sierra-1

**Contestants**

Alejandro

Anne Maria

B

Beardo (TDPI)

Beth

Brady

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Chester (Mike's MPD)

Chef

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dakotaziod

Dave (Sarcastic) (TDPI)

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Ella (Enjoys TDWT, parodies the typical singing princess) (TDPI)

Eva

Ezekiel (Beast form)

Fang (shark)

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jasmine (TDPI)

Jo

Justin

Katie

Lighting

Leonardo (Dressed like a wizard) (TDPI)

Leshanquia

Leshawna

Lindsay

Mal (Mike's MPD)

Manitoba Smith (Mike's MPD)

Mike

Molotov (Bear)

Mr. Coconut

Noah

Owen

Rodney (TDPI)

Sadie

Sam

Sasquatchanakwa (Yeti)

Scarlett (Quiet) (TDPI)

Scott

Shawn (TDPI)

Sierra

Sky (TDPI)

Staci

Svetlana (Mike's MPD)

Trent

Tropher (Likes Chris McLean) (TDPI)

Tyler

Zoey

**Place**

1st

2nd

3rd

4th

5th

6th

7th

8th

9th

10th

11th

12th

13th

14th

15th

16th

17th

18th

19th

20th

21st

22nd

23rd

24th

25th

26th

27th

28th

29th

30th

31st

32nd

33rd

34th

35th

36th

37th

38th

39th

40th

41st

42nd

43rd

44th

45th

46th

47th

48th

49th

50th

51st

52nd

53rd

54th

55th

56th

57th

58th

59th-Samey/ Amy

60th-Amy/ Samey

61st- Max/ Blaineley

62nd- Blaineley/ Max

63rd- Chris

64th- Normal Ezekiel

65th- Sugar

66th- Vito

**Read my other stories**

_Total Hangover_

_Total Villainous Island_


End file.
